


What the f*ck happened to the sherlockian fandomia

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Fallout - Fandom, and other fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: what the hell happened after the day when paullie went apeshit crazy, so here it is, prequel of 22nd century hangover.





	What the f*ck happened to the sherlockian fandomia

After the sherlockian fandomia´s quarantine, every sherlockian was angry after that, but marvin do that for the good of the mertens and the rest of the other fandoms.  
The sherlockians were pissed that their utopia was now ruined by two idiots, but they didn’t realized that they were the responsible to send the mertens on different fandoms.

So, the lords of amnesicon created the ultimate weapon: the fandom gauntlet, and they gave it to marvin.  
Each gem in the gauntlet had something in common with the popular tumblr fandomias  
Then, marvin with his ultimate weapon began to beat the shit out everyone in that fandomia.  
the main fandoms of tumblr call one person of their fandoms to make…THE FANDOMVENGERS!  
The fandomvengers consisted of supernatural, homestuck, hetalia,Sherlock, doctor who and yuri on ice.  
But three of the fandoms fuse together to become: superwholock!.  
The battle set place in tumblr(of course), but marvin was like:``guys, I have this gauntlet´´  
So marvin snapped his finges and banished Supernatural and hetalia, and half of doctor who.  
After the infinity war bullshit, marvin won, so he kicked out the sherlockians, leaving them fandomless.  
Marvin modified the sherlockian fandomias that were on quarantine just to create new homes for the fandoms, for example: the Sherlock game of shadows fandom is now the dungeons and dragons fandom.  
But in universe SH22(a part of the now-extinct fandomia) became the fallout fandom, marvin just freaking kill the half of the main chars with a snap in his finges, except the villain.  
Here´s a recording of what happened:  
Fenwick: am I gonna have to do this.  
Marvin:…  
Fenwick:don´t stare at me like that.  
Jim: fenwick,what are you doing?  
Fenwick: he told me to do that.  
Jim: no,no.  
Fenwick: sorry.  
Jim:aargh!.

Marvin forced Fenwick to inject jim a ``tranquilizer´´ that contained a deathclaw´s dna.

Marvin´s pal, Sigurd was the responsible to take note about the mutations.

Sigurd said:``when I saw him, he looked like the manbearpig, but without the bear and pig, only deathclaw, a mandeathclaw who slowly turns into a deathclaw, I was so scared that I couldn’t sleep´´  
And also there´s tape:  
sigurd: are you okay,pal?  
Jim:no.  
sigurd:ok.  
Jim: im afraid that i´ll end like her.  
sigurd:who?  
Jim:tangelo  
Sigurd:…  
Jim: the last time I saw her, she was at the bathroom, she was cutting herself, she told me something that I couldn´t understand, then she fell on the floor, but, you are the one who took her.  
Sigurd:yes.  
Jim:….  
Sigurd: are you ok?  
Jim:*Deathclaw roar*  
Sigurd: HOLY SHIT!.  
After the deathclaw incident, Marvin had to beat the shit out that mutated deahclaw.  
Now with the powers of the gauntlet to make a seal to the fandomias, known as the seal of fandomia

 

Now universe SH22 became the fallout fandom, and the Sherlock fandomia was now erased from existence just because a Grape tootsie pop killed everyone.

The end  
Fic made by skeletonhypetrain.  
All this content mentioned are from their respective owners.


End file.
